An Untold Story
by BallerinaCowgirl01
Summary: A few totally random one-shots about the Doctor and River Song. I hope y'all enjoy it! (I own nothing of Doctor Who.)
1. Chapter 1

An Untold Story

Rose

The comforting sound of the TARDIS filled my cell as I sat, curled up, on my bed. It had been much too long since I had seen my husband. The TARDIS' sound seemed to me the most beautiful. It brought hope to all who heard it. To many, it was the sound of a savior, to others, the battle cry of a warrior. But to me, it was the sound of love returning for me and the sound of adventure.

I quickly grabbed my vortex manipulator and my blue journal, filled with so many of my adventures with the Doctor. I slipped out of my cell with ease; so much for the highest security prison in the Universe. I ran my hand across the familiar blue door of the TARDIS before entering. Oh, how I loved that ship. "Hello, Sweetie"

"Ah, River! Hello! How's Stormcage?" he replied, running around the consul excitedly.

"Oh, a bit boring this time of year, but I manage. Where are we going?"

"London! Not exactly sure what time quite yet. I'm letting the TARDIS choose, it'll be a surprise. I do love a good surprise."

"Doesn't she always have the last say in where you go?" I asked mockingly. After nine hundred years you would think he could control the TARDIS. "Where are we?" I asked, flipping through my journal. "Have we done Louisiana, 1892 yet?" I felt tingles shoot down my spine at the thought of that memory, it was one of my favorites.

"Yes, we have, River. Might I say, one of my favorites," he gave me that kinky smile of his and I knew he was running that memory through his mind again… and enjoying every second of it. "What have you got for me this time?" he questioned, winking at me.

"Spoilers," I replied. I liked to keep him guessing. I felt the usual jolt; the TARDIS had landed.

"Geronimo!" the Doctor yelled, as he took my hand and ran to the door, dragging me along with him. I could not help but laugh though, he could be so cute sometimes.

"Ah, London. Judging from the buildings, models of cars, and-" he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to "taste" the air, "huh, interesting. I'd say we've landed in the twenty-first century. Somewhere around 2005 or 2006." He was trying to impress me again. Oh, my Doctor.

"Where to now, Sweetie?"

"I know this great, little shop with the best fish fingers and custard," he told me excitedly. I giggled. My mother had told me that story quite a long time ago. Actually, I heard it twice. In New York, and when Amy told me the day after it happened. I was suddenly aware of my parents' absence.

"Where are Amy and Rory?" I asked. I still did not know if he knew about me being their daughter yet.

"Oh, I dropped your parents off at their house," he replied, unknowingly answering both of my questions. "We have plenty of time for fun," he winked at me again. Oh, the possibilities.

The Doctor intertwined his fingers with mine and we made our way through the bustling streets of modern London. When we entered the little, hole-in-the-wall shop, the Doctor chose a booth in the very back. People could not hear our conversation with the both of us being time travelers. We sat across from each other and I had a good view of the door, so I was able to watch the comings and goings of everyone in the shop.

We began speaking of our adventures. About five minutes after we finished eating, to blonde women walked in, one in her fifties, the other in her twenties. It was funny, but I felt like I had met the younger of the two before. The Doctor took notice of my bewilderment and turned around to see what, or rather who, I was looking at. When he turned back to face me I noticed he had suddenly gone pale. Pain was written all over his face and he kept silent, refusing eye contact. "What's the matter, Sweetie?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Darling," he replied, trying to brush it off. But he was a rubbish liar when he was in pain.

"Don't you dare lie to me," I answered sternly. He sighed, knowing he would have to confess.

"That girl over there, that's Rose," he answered reluctantly. I knew I had heard that name before, but where? "She was my companion a few years ago, before my last regeneration," he told me, now quite close to crying. I moved to the other side of the booth to comfort him.

"You don't have to tell me if-"

"No," he cut me off, "it's about time I tell you what needs to be told." He began telling me of his history with Rose. He told me of Bad Wolf, Cybermen, and Daleks, he told me of the end. "She was trapped. There was no way to save her without destroying the Universe. She was the only girl I ever loved so much… other than you, dear. But, at least, she has the human version of me with her, along with both of her parents, the new baby, and Mickey the idiot. Well, the future version of her anyway," he said, gesturing to the girl. "And I have you." I could not help but smile as I wiped the tears from his face.

"You will always have me," I answered before giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "Come on," I told him.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the TARDIS." I grabbed his hand and led him out of the shop, smiling at Rose as we passed her. I have my ways of cheering up the Doctor, but I cannot really say. You know, spoilers.


	2. Stormcage

An Untold Story

Stormcage

I awoke to the familiar sound of a sonic screwdriver at the door of my cell. The Doctor, of course, was on the other side trying to break into my cell. I was well used to the Doctor showing up whenever he pleased, but he never stepped out of the TARDIS, no one here could know he was still alive. Then I realized that the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. "Hello, Sweetie. What are you doing? And where is the TARDIS?" I demanded. That idiot was going to blow his cover.

"I thought it was time to challenge you," he replied.

"Of course you would, but shouldn't we go back to the TARDIS for that?"

"River," he said, shaking his head. He could act like he didn't approve all he wanted to, but I knew he secretly admired my flirting. "I parked on the other side of the building. You always slip out whenever I come for you, like it's not the highest security prison in the universe. This time, you earn the trip."

"I'm not worried about getting myself past the guards, you on the other hand…"

"Just use your hallucinogenic lipstick," he replied.

"How do you know about that?"

"Spoilers," the Doctor said. I suddenly began using my imagination. I could have fun with that.

"Hold on," I said, having realized what I was wearing. "Let me change into something a bit more appropriate."

"River," he whined. I swear, that man is a spoiled two-year-old.

"It'll only take a moment." I turned to pick out my favorite outfit, the same one I wore battling my childhood nightmares, the Silence, with the Doctor and my parents in America. A smile was carried to my face by the thought of the memory. "Doctor, turn around. No peeking," I said sternly as I began unbuttoning my shirt.

"But, River," he whined again. I shot him an enforcing look and he reluctantly covered his eyes with his hands, refusing to turn his back. I began taking off my faded, blue pajamas, replacing them with my favorite gray dress. I knew the Doctor was peeking through his fingers, not that I actually minded. I pretended not to notice.

Now for the big task: getting my husband, whom I was in prison for murdering, out of said prison without his secret being discovered. This could be fun. I turned to grab my lipstick, journal, and my favorite gun that the guards have still failed to discover. The journal reminded me of a very important question. "How early is this for you?"

"We just did twenty-first century London," he said with a wink. Finally, a few adventures where we would be on the same page.

"Same here," I replied. I walked across my tiny cell and closed the door. The Doctor gave me a questioning look. "If you're going to challenge me, do it. You opened the door with your sonic screwdriver, that's cheating." He chuckled to himself.

"Okay, River, go ahead." I managed to open the heavy, steel door with ease, like always. I walked out into the wide, dark hallway with the Doctor at my heels. I could not only feel, but smell the dampness. For some reason, it always seemed to be wetter in the hall. You would think the guards were ducks.

"Where did you park?"

"Corridor 412. This way." He began walking briskly down the hallway.

"Corridor 412 is this way, Sweetie," I said with a laugh. I started down the hall in the opposite direction. The Doctor could get lost anywhere.

"Right, dear," he replied, trying to act as if he meant to go the wrong way. We barely made it down the hall before we caught sight of one of my usual guards.

"Psychic paper. Now," I demanded. I thrusted out my hand to receive it. He reluctantly reached into his jacket and gave it to me.

"What do you need my psychic paper for?"

"I'd rather not have to kiss another man in front of you unless absolutely necessary. I know how jealous you get," I replied hotly. Did it really need to be explained?

"Not again, Doctor Song," the oncoming guard said. He knew what was coming, although he at least tried to prevent it by pulling out his gun.

"I'm on official business, Ezekiel," I told him authoritatively. I flashed the psychic paper at him as the Doctor and I swooped by, without even bothering to stop.

"Carry on," he replied.

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder. I repeated this process with most of the other guards. Some, however, had had enough psychic training to know what I was up to. Others just hated me too much to let me get away with it, maybe they were just bitter from the last few times I escaped on their watch. For these guards, I simply pulled an old shuck and jive on them; flattering them somehow (the Doctor said I was always good with words), then putting my lipstick to good use. When I did this, the Doctor would turn bright red with rage. He shouldn't have thought that through before he parked the TARDIS on the other side of Stormcafe.

Somewhere around corridor 411 the Doctor's sonic screwdriver went insane. "Doctor, what is it?"

"Before I left the TARDIS, I turned on the distress signal. You know Stormcage people can be. Someone is messing with her!" he answered furiously. If I thought he was angry before when I kissed the few guards, I was mistaken. Never mess with a Time Lord's TARDIS. Instantly, we began running. I mean, we flew through those slimy, slippery hallways faster than I thought possible without breaking something. Sure enough, the same idiots who had me penned up for killing the same man running next to me, were probing the TARDIS. I saw a sort of forklift arriving. What were they thinking? It's not like they could even get in. They pointed their guns at us as we ran up, a bit winded. The Doctor threw his hands up and slowed to a stop. I stopped with him, but my hands remained by my sides. "River," the Doctor said sternly. He shot me a look that I knew meant for me to put my hands up also.

"Shoot me if you must," I challenged the men instead.

"Doctor Song, whatever are you doing?" the leader questioned, "Who is that man?"he pointed at the Doctor.

"Spoilers," I replied. Did they really think I would just tell them? Idiots. I walked towards the TARDIS, completely ignoring the fact that the barrels of the gun remained aimed at me. As I had hoped, the Doctor took notice of this golden opportunity and sonicked their guns. They just stood like fools while the Doctor and I burst into the TARDIS. "Next time you want to stick around Stormcage, let's just stay in my cell."

"Where's the fun in that?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"Oh, like you don't know," I replied flirtatiously. He went deep into thought, then blushed. I loved doing that to him. "Where are we going now? It seems that I've earned an adventure after all that."

"Well, I thought we might just go visit Amy and Rory at their home," the Doctor replied as he began flipping switches and pulling an assortment of levers on the consul. A deep pang suddenly leapt from inside of me. I suddenly realized how much I missed my parents.

"What are we waiting for?" I leaned in close to him, "Geronimo."


	3. To Cry Alone

To Cry Alone

"The problem is, we're all front to back. His firsts are my lasts. Every time we meet I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days I see him. But I know every time I do he'll be one step further away," I once told my father, not too long ago. And I knew it all too well, this is the reason for my tears tonight. I expected the days were on their way, but I had no idea it would be so soon.

We had just finished our battle with the Silence in America. The Doctor dropped me off at my cell like he had done so many times before. "You could come with us," he told me.

I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough," I told him as I straightened his bowtie. We both knew it would never work. I love him and I know he loves me, but I also know that my vast knowledge annoys him. That's why he traveled with my parents. He could impress them. And I did have a promise to live up to, one I could not abandon.

"Okay, up to you. See you next time. Call me!" the Doctor replied as he turned and walked back to the TARDIS. I was baffled. Had he suddenly forgotten to kiss me, his wife, goodbye?

"What? That's it? What's the matter with you?" I demanded. He walked back to me.

"Have I forgotten something?" he asked. I mistook it as flirtation.

"Oh. . . Shut up" I answered as I drew him in for a goodbye kiss. It was a deep, beautiful kiss, but something was not quite right. The Doctor was not holding me the way he usually does. His arms sort of flailed about instead. But I chose to ignore it and still kept him near. I did not know how long it would be until I would see him again, I still don't. I made the kiss last as long as I could.

"Right. Okay. Interesting," he said awkwardly when we finally parted. The look in his eyes scared me so, so much.

"What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before." Worry overtook me; I suddenly felt sick.

"We haven't," he said. I couldn't believe it. No, it can't be. "Oh, look at the time," he checked his watch as if time actually matters to him, "must be off, but it was nice. It was good. It was unexpected. You know what they say, 'there's a first time for everything'," he said as he entered the TARDIS. A horrible sensation grief hit me like a bag of bricks. His firsts are my lasts. That was the moment I knew that I would never kiss the Doctor again. Tears welled up in my eyes. I struggled to hold them back until I heard the last breaks of the TARDIS.

"And a last time," I finally said. This is the beginning of the heartbreaking process. I am not one to cry, but tonight I cannot help it. The Doctor is forgetting me. I expected the days were on their way, but I had no idea it would be so soon. "No, no! This can't be!" my hearts screams. I want to go after him and never separate from him again, but it's too late. I can only hope for more. More time, more adventures, more love.

Now here I lay on my bed in this cold, lonely cell, letting the streams of tears run freely from my eyes. The atmosphere of this dark planet must feel my pain for, it too, is crying, so long and so hard. I need comfort, but it is nowhere to be found. It left with the Doctor. I live for the days I see him, but I know every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And now he is. What am I to do now? It won't be long before we meet and he will not know who I am. My head is ringing, my heart is broken. Tonight I cry alone.


End file.
